Code Geass:A New Beginning
by obsessedsesshy
Summary: After the war C2 and Suzaku moved on with life.Unlike them Cornelia and Nina have found a way to revived Euphemia with the power of Geass.Suzaku made a promise to Lelouch to keep her safe.Will he trade C2's life for Euphy's? C2xLelouchxSuzaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey WORLD!**

**So this is my first of many stories I wanted it to be Code Geass why because at the moment I am really passionate about it. I hope you guys critic it to the max go hard on me if you have too and I'm open for some titles for the next chapter.**

**EnJoy**

**[INfo] This is sort of what happened next after the R2 series if you have not caught up with the Geass series major spoilers so be advised.**

**~I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS~**

**Code Geass:A new Beginning **

After Britianna's leader Lelouch Lamperouge had declared war on the world it was up to Zero leader of the Black Knights to step in and bring the world together for a common goal. When the war was over Lelouch was brought to his death. Promises were made, C2 has kept her's thanks to Suzaku who also made a similar one, unlike C2 he made three promises to Lelouch.

First was of course to keep Nunnally safe and to always protect her.

Second was to make sure the power of the Geass never got into the wrong hands.

The third one still puzzles Suzaku till this day.

"_Keep her safe. You and her are more alike than you know" What did he mean by that? _Suzaku in the middle of the room pondering about the last words lelouch was standing taunted it kept him awake. He was in a elegant room as though of royalty wearing his Zero disguise as though it was part of his own skin.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Zero" a gentle voice from behind the door that was familiar to Suzaku "Are you there I would like only to take a few minutes of your time" the door opened.

**Suzaku:** Yes (a wheel chair appeared in front of him he took his bow) Princess Nunnally

**Nunnally: **Zero (her eyes opened up wide as he rose up) I told you Nunnally would do

**Suzaku: **Sure. Princes- ah Nunnally

**Nunnally:** Was that so hard?

**Suzaku:** So what brings you here at this time? (closes the door than pushes her wheel chair to the center of the room)

**Nunnally:** I don't think we have time so I'll just get straight to the point. It's come to my attention that C2 has been something of an obsession for Cornelia. (Zero standing in front of her with his hands crossed) This worries me.

**Suzaku:** How is it she found out about C2?

**Nunnally:** She got a hold of one of the three scientists that escaped during the war. Apparently she interrogated him and got a conclusion that with the Geass power she can bring back her dear sister Princess Euphemia.

**Suzaku:**(looks away and gasps nunnally unaware of his reaction) I will look into it personally.

**Nunnally:**(nunnally heading towards the door pauses) As much as I would like Euphemia to be alive I seem it unfair for C2 to be traded in for her life. I know Euphemia would never had have allowed such a thing to pass.

**=She Leaves=**

**Suzaku:** (walks towards the curtains in anger opens it only to see city lights) Euphy (closes his eyes images appearing in his mind) Euphy (slowly opens his eyes) could he have meant C2? Either way I will keep my promise.(looking out the window straight to the stars)

**=In a cabin outside the City=**

"Mommy, Mommy Rolo is acting strange" a little cute girl with green-yellow hair that reached up to her elbow was tugging a woman with long pink hair pulling her red apron towards a room where a boy was humming and had Pj's that were similar to his sister full of stars he had short black hair he was siting with his eyes closed.

"I told her that I was concentrating and that I could not play with her" he said almost in a whisper opening both his eyes which were the same as his father.

"Alright" carrying the little girl to bed " Come a Princess shouldn't be up so late she needs her beauty rest" she kissed her daughter and tucked her in.

Turns around, now laying on the bed "You to Rolo the first rule of becoming a Prince is boundaries you need to rest gather strength for tomorrow" she tucks him in and kissed his forehead.

**Both: **Goodnight...Mom

"Goodnight my guardians" she turned off the lights but right before she closed the door the symbol on her forehead glowed up. As she looked at her two children Rolo and Nunnally she whispered. _"Let your dreams carry you up to the stars my sweet Princess & Prince" _she said and both their symbols lit up as well while she closed the door another one opened up across the room. A damped man came through the door with nothing but wet cloths he threw what seemed to be a brunette wig and his hat on the floor.

"Hey are the kids sleeping yet?" the voice weak yet clear to hear, "I want to tell you what happened today my dear CiCi" he said walking towards the kids room.

Kissed them on the forehead and went back to what was the Dinning area where she was waiting.

**C2: **Yes, ( he sat in front of her and held her hand)how was your day Lulu?

**Lulu:** (now having his hands on the spoon that was inside a bowl of soup)We found some minerals today thanks to my blue print we were able to locate some for the town.

**C2:** (he took a slurp) I see (she looked somehow exhausted)I think I should rest. Sorry Lulu (walking slowly towards her room) I'll have to hear about it later. (she closes the door behind her)

"_I won't be able to keep it a secret any longer I hope they can forgive me" _C2 said before she rested.

**=Meanwhile=**

"Princess Cornelia, we are getting close to the objective" said Nina in a cold voice.

"No, it is still far from it." Princess Cornelia turn around to look at what seemed a old photo of her and her sister Euphy.

"Don't worry my dear sister...soon"she said while caressing the frame close to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**~I do not own Code Geass~**

**Code Geass: And so it begins**

C2 was just waking up only to find Lelouch not next to her. She got up and felt some pain in her head so she went to her bathroom cabinet to take some pills to relieve the pain. There was a daily routine for C2 wake up on the weekdays to an empty bed and in empty house. The kids were at school and Lelouch was at work as an architect in the town's mine.

**C2:** (opening the cabinet) I can't stand it (looking at herself in the mirror) I can't endure it anymore (looking away) but I have to for their sake.

She takes the two tablets and heads back to the room where she dressed up to fetch fresh vegetables outside. She wore one of Lelouch's old clothes that were for these type of purposes and a hoodie so her hair would not blow when the wind was windy outside. Right as she was opening the door she saw a familiar suit that she had not seen in awhile.

**C2:** Suzaku...? What are you doing here?

**Suzaku:** (in his Zero suit) It's nice to see you too- (C2 pulls him inside)

**C2:** (closes the door) I mean.. I thought we agreed we would only contact one another through telephone. Someone could have followed you? (pulls a chair for him)

**Suzaku:**(sits) Thank you. It's gotten to the point that they might even track you with just that one call at least if they do somehow track you I'm here. Don't worry Princess Nunnally personally asked me to assure your safety.

**C2: **Nunnally...She knows (looking down) _I don't deserve it_.

**Suzaku: **C2, Are you crying? (pushing her chin up to see tears fall down her face) I've never seen-

**C2: **No I had something in my eye (pushes him gets up crosses her hands)... tell me now is it pity, sympathy or do you all feel I'm that pathetic I can't even take care of myself.

**Suzaku: **No! (gets up) Nunnally would never- I wouldn't either (gets his helmet off) your acting really foolish how can you say we feel pity for you after all that's happened (images popping in his head of R1 and R2 lol) I thought I'd have found friend in you.(he comes closer to her)

**C2:** (he wipes her tears and she looks at him) than I want to ask you something Suzaku.(she walks towards a shelf starring at her kids pictures) I meet someone, we brought two kids to the world if you can assure there well-being (now looking at him) I will follow you to hell if necessary.

**Suzaku:** It's not to that extreme.

**C2: **Suzaku have you...been able to get close to anyone?

**Suzaku:** Um..what do you mean by that?

**C2: **I mean did you find your special one?

**Suzaku: **(sits down)With the position and obligations I have not have time to-

**C2: **Is that a no? Or your excuse?

**Suzaku:** (looking at her) I guess it's a No (laughs) _this is weird I haven't laughed since _**_Euphy _**(her image appeared in his mind)

**C2:** Can I ask you to go for them alone (gives the frame with there pictures to suzaku) here is a recent picture of them the little boy's name is Rolo and his sister's name is Nunnally.(almost falling suzaku catches her)

**Suzaku :**C2 (carrying her to a near by room which was the kids room) C2 (tries to get up)

**C2:** I'm alright I've just been getting headaches.

**Suzaku:** Are you sure? Can it be your pregnant again?

**C2:** No. I have not been intimate with my partner for awhile. I feel as though we are complete strangers but I guess that's my fault.

**Suzaku:** Listen, I'm not really good with giving advice.(Holding her up now) If you feel the only thing keeping you guys together are the kids than that's not love that's sacrifice, if you can deal with that fact than stay if you can't than that's your answer right there.

**C2:** Thank you suzaku.(sitting back on the bed relaxing against the pillow) Please hurry and go for the children it's almost time to pick them up.

**Suzaku:** (siting her down on the bed) Are you feeling well enough to be alone?

**C2:** Please go (Nodding Yes)

**=Suzaku Leaves=**

C2: (siting in the bed) I guess it's time (falls asleep)

**=While=**

**Nina:**(bowing to where Cornelia was siting) Princess Cornelia, Nunnally has found out about Sector G3.

**Princess Cornelia:**(sitting in her throne) Of course she has she is a Vi Britannian. It means nothing we will proceed as plan.

**Nina:**Not only that but my informants tell me that Zero is nowhere to be found its as though he has vanished.

**Princess Cornelia:** I see. This is it (getting up walking towards Nina) the opportunity we have been waiting for (Nina getting up) my dear Nina.

**Nina:** I...I don't understand

**Princess Cornelia: **(walking around Nina) Find Zero (now almost in a whisper she tells her something in her ear) If you find Zero you will find C2 (sitting back in the throne) Go now Nina find Zero! And don't let me down this might be our only chance.

**Nina:** (holding her hand to her chest) I won't Princess Cornelia (leaves)

**Princess Cornelia:** And so it begins (smirks). 

**=Back At the Cabin=**

**Lelouch:** C2! Where are you ? C2!

**C2: **(getting off the bed only to find an angry lulu) Lelouch..what's wrong?

**Lelouch: **(throwing everything on the floor) what do you mean whats wrong?

**C2:** (eyes opened wide) Lelouch, I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happened but it did-

**Lelouch:** (pushing her to the wall) tell me why you got me away from my sister. Why did you make me forget? Why didn't you tell her I was still alive?.

**C2:** (trying to respond)... you and Suzaku had it all planned out (he lets her off slowly) if I had known that the confrontation you had with your parents would have made you immortal I would have told you.

**Lelouch:** that's right he (remembering) became immortal himself and I took away his geass (grabbing his head) I remember. Than you realized I still had a pulse at the funeral home and took me here where you would come to visit we- (looking at her she was holding her neck)

**C2:** -We fell in love.

**Lelouch: **but why would you hide that fact from me C2 (hitting the dining table)

**C2:** because you no longer existed to no one not even Nunnally

**Lelouch:** No I didn't exist because of you (pointing at her) I would have wanted to be close to her (looking at the floor)

**C2:** You couldn't no one could see you alive or the sacrifice you and Suzaku did would have been in vain.

**Lelouch:** I don't care! Nunnally is my life. Don't try and stop me

**C2:** (looks away) Do as you please. We won't be here when you get back

**Lelouch: **(almost heading towards the door) we?

**C2:** Me and the children we are leaving with Suzaku to a safe house.

**Lelouch:** Suzaku, you would leave with him _I can't let them be with suzaku if suzaku finds out they are my children I don't know what he would do to them _

**C2:** If you want go with Nunnally we will meet you there someday when we are no longer in danger.

**Lelouch: **Why are they in danger they are only children?

**C2: **There are people after me and they will stop at nothing to get me.

**Lelouch:** Who is it? Who are they? _could it be the scientists that escaped in the time of war but they don't have power to control an army to get C2?_

**C2:** It's Cornelia and Nina they insist on bringing Euphemia back and all those who have died during the war.

**Lelouch:** Cornelia.


End file.
